This invention relates generally to an improved base for playing baseball, softball, and similar sports. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved double-width safety base wherein two single-width base pad members are connected in an edge-to-edge fashion.
It has become known that the use of a typical single-width base pad at first base, is associated with a high incidence of various injuries due to collisions between the base runner and the first base man or fielder. In an effort to minimize the frequency of such injuries, especially in youth baseball programs, it is known to use a double-width bag at first base so that the fielder may tag an inner portion of the bag while the advancing runner may tag an outer portion of the bag. Generally, such double-width base pads are multicolored so as to display a dividing line in the middle with either side of the base pad being distinguished by a different color. Accordingly, the base runners may be instructed to tag the portion of the bag which exhibits color A while the fielders may be instructed to tag that portion of the bag which exhibits color B. Such arrangement is believed to prevent the occurrence of many collisions and injuries when plays are made at the base.
Examples of double-width base pads of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,714 (Fuller et al. I) and 4,493,486 (Fuller et al. II). The prior art double-width base pads disclosed in these United States patents are of unitary double-width construction. As such, these prior art double-width base pads comprise a single base pad member, twice the normal width. Of course, the manufacture of such unitary double-width base pads requires special double-width tooling, double-width handling equipment, special manufacturing methods, etc.
In view of the need for special tooling, equipment, and manufacturing methods to produce the unitary double-width base pads of the prior art, there exists a present need in the art for an improved double-width base pad which may be formed of two separate standard-sized base members such that it may be manufactured using standard-sized base pad tooling, existing standard-sized processing equipment and at least some of the established handling methods heretofore employed.